Miracles Born of Hope and Light
by Topaz Smith
Summary: What if Davis had been there to begin with? How would his presence have changed the events of the Myotismon and Dark Masters arcs? And what the heck does that mean for his chances with the girl? Find out here. beware of slight Taiora.
1. One goggle head exits, another enters

_**Hello dear fanfiction readers. I recently gave 01 and 02 a rewatch and now I cant seem to get it out of my headspace. My apologies if any of this opening is rough, beginnings are hard for me.**_

* * *

"Hi there, my name is Daisuke Motomiya, call me Davis though. I've been thinking of what to call this so as to sugar coat it or something but… that would belie the truth. So I guess I'm ready to tell my story, specifically though this is the story of how I died."

* * *

 _When one goggle-head exits, another enters_

It was the first day of august, summer break swiftly coming to a close and there I was on a grocery run. Sometimes I wondered if my mom held anything sacred, but in the long run anything to keep Jun, my sister, off of my back was a good thing back then.

So there I was riding my bike down the street when I saw something that I couldn't really believe I was seeing. Giant portal in the sky is one thing, my mentor/idol Taichi Kamiya flying into it like it was nothing is another entirely. So of course being just like my goggle headed teacher I go straight over to where it happened.

Standing there on the sidewalk was my friend, Hikari Kamiya. She insisted that her friends call her Kari though; she thought her actual name was far too flowery and formal for everyday use. She was looking up to where Tai had been floating and looked to be crying softly. My first thought was to go and cheer up Kari, while my second had been something about the fact that I clearly had not been hallucinating what I saw. She seemed to notice me a little bit before I got to her cause she tried to hurriedly wipe away the tears on her face.

"Hey Davis," Kari said as I walked up to her, "What're you doing around here?" It wasn't till then that I had properly looked at her. She was wearing her pajamas still and last I had known she was sick, so I figured I ought to see if I could help out for a bit.

"Well I was on a shopping trip, just grabbing some dry stuff, but then I could have sworn I saw Tai flying in the sky so I ran over here. But all I found was you, on that note is there anything I can do for you oh great pajama'd one?" I said while performing a mock bow which elicited a giggle from Kari apparently leaving behind whatever sadness she had when he arrived.

"You could always walk me home like a good knight in khaki shorts." To that we both started laughing shortly before I agreed, which was then followed up by Kari hopping on my bike. "Good, now make like the horse of my carriage and mush!"

"Alright my lady." With that I started walking and caught up with her, it had been a solid week since we last had hung out and that meant that we had hours' worth of talking to do, a good majority of it spent with me complaining about my sister. It's not like I hated my sister or anything, I just needed some time to decompress every now and again. Kari was special like that, she never seemed bothered by it and more than often gave advice for how to better deal with my thorny sister. More than I could say about any of my soccer buddies back then.

Back to the story proper, it wasn't long before we made it to her house, just had to lock my bike up and everything before we took the elevator up. Then we walked all the way down the hall, well almost all the way theirs was the second apartment from the wall. Finally we stopped infront of the Kamiya residence. Kari thanked me as she opened the door, but then she suddenly stopped. After a serious pause she turned and asked me something.

"You said you saw Tai flying right?" I nodded shortly after she asked. I didn't recognize it back then but she bit her lip in that way people do when they wanna say something but aren't sure they should. Thankfully it was Kari and she didn't take long to make up her mind. With one final sigh she asked the question that would completely change the trajectory of my life.

"How much do you know about a place called Highton View Terrace?"

* * *

 **My apologies for the short introductory chapter, I wasn't quite sure how to do it exactly. But now that its done I don't think there is a better way to do it for the story im making.**

 **Before anyone asks no this story is not going to be Daikari, yes I ship it but they are like… 8. Now if/when I get around to 02 all restrictions are off so who knows.**

 **In any case if there are questions leave a review, I would be happy to answer.**


	2. Stories Told

**Hello there readers, honestly I didn't expect that first chapter to get that many followers. Glad to see you all return, or arrive I guess might be better. I don't really have much to say as this is just an idea I cant seem to get out of my head anyway but writing it. Expect it to be uploaded like your Saturday morning cartoons though.  
**

* * *

"Yeah mom, I got the groceries. I'm calling from the Kamiya's apartment. Kari wanted to chat for a bit, is that alright? Home by five unless they're inviting me to dinner, understood. Say hi to Jun for me mom." After that I hung up the phone and walked into the main room. There wasn't much to it, the kitchen was on the left, the rooms to the right, and the sofa and TV were in front. Kari had told me to get comfortable before the call and put on a thing of tea, apparently she needed something to calm her nerves as she tells the story of Highton View Terrace.

So I sat down on the sofa and flipped on the news, Dad always said it made for great background sound just in case something important happened. Soon the familiar screeching of a pot of boiling water started and I turned to watch Kari as she started adding the leaves to the water. A few minutes later she took them out and walked over to the couch with a pair of cups. I took one of the cups from her before she sat down and took a sip from her own.

"So you said the name doesn't seem familiar right," I nodded before taking a sip of the green tea myself, "Is it good?" Kari asked me. I merely nodded again and watched her smile before continuing. "Highton View Terrace was the place me and Tai lived before we moved here; it was about four years ago now. Four years ago was also the time that the big news about a terrorist attack at the same location happened."

I wasn't quite sure where she was getting at but I did remember hearing something about a big explosion down that way, was too young to really understand it at the time though.

"Let me preface something, what I am about to say is the truth and nothing but the truth. That night before the bridge got destroyed our computer turned on by its self, we thought it was weird at that moment but we hadn't seen anything yet, not too much longer this weird egg pops out of the monitor."

"I'm not sure I can believe that Kari, that sounds too made up to be real." I said without much doubt in my mind. I mean really how could anyone be expected to believe a story about computer eggs?

"Shush, I already promised you this was a true story. Anyways not too much later the egg hatches into this weird black ball creature with tiny yellow eyes. Being a four year myself and Tai only at the age of eight we didn't see anything wrong with it. We then fed it some chocolate bars because it seemed hungry." The more she told the story the less I thought I could believe it, I mean it sounded ridiculous. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to interrupt anymore so I let her go on.

"Then the strangest bit happened, it became this weird pinkish thing with teeth and started talking, he said his name was Koromon at that point. Didn't have long to process it because shortly after he grew even more and became this yellow raptor like creature, Tai was starting to get worried but I didn't think about it. He then said his name had become Agumon after that. So being a four year old with what essentially was a large yellow dog I hopped on and rode around the apartment complex with Tai chasing us around all worried for me." Kari said this with so straight a face I couldn't help but start to believe. I'd never known her to lie for starts but there is something about a face like hers when they know something to be true, an infectious optimism I suppose.

"So let me get this straight. The black ball thing changed shape and name twice, Tai was getting freaked, but you didn't bat an eyelash?" I questioned still in a state of confusion about all of this.

"That's about right Davis, now for the not so funny part." Kari's face suddenly fell and she took another mouthful of green tea before she started talking again. "Suddenly a creature resembling a giant parrot fell out of the sky. I thought we got another pet already but Tai wasn't convinced, which in the end he was right not to be convinced seeing as it started attacking us, well more like he was attacking Agumon I think. Agumon fought bravely but he was just too weak. We thought we were done for but then the most wonderful thing happened. Agumon transformed again, his skin had turned orange with blue stripes, his head was like that of a rhino and a triceratops combined with the teeth of a T-rex. Suddenly he was able to take the fight back to the oversized bird; now that he was the same size as it we weren't scared anymore. I think he won but it didn't matter really. A giant hole opened up in the sky and both of them were taken back to where they came from."

"So then why did they label it a terrorist attack? I think giant monster battle would have been a much better description." I didn't realize until then that Kari had been scared I might've not believed her. Her face seemed to light up for a moment.

"Well that's probably because no one besides me and Tai witnessed it, and even then Tai seemed to have no recollection of those events once morning came. I've sorta just kept it to myself knowing how crazy it sounded. But then Tai came back from camp today, and I was really excited not only because Tai had come back but because he had brought Koromon with him. He said something about having gotten back from a place called the digital world before he had left in the first place. The digital world is the name of the place that digimon, like Koromon, call home. Tai turned on the news and saw the monsters I told you about before, apparently they were digimon too, and he ran out not too much later. I of course followed him outside the apartment and down to the street. Then some weird ogre looking creature suddenly attacked and they fought him. The same gate in the sky opened up and that's when you saw Tai flying. I think you know the rest of the story from there." Kari finished her story and went back to her tea, I guess to give me time to process what I had heard, I didn't take too much time to think on it.

"So wait, if kids are able to get these… digimon, you think I could get one, a digimon partner strong and tough so we can beat all the bad guys?" I was eight at the time so don't judge me. Kari just looked at me for a bit while I did that one muscle guy pose on the sofa. Then without warning she just started laughing as if I had said the funniest thing in the world.

"I don't know if that's how it works Davis," once her laughing had subsided she smiled once again, "But knowing you Davis I'm sure you'll find some way to pull it off." I couldn't help but return the kind smile she gave me. Even when she was basically saying I was headstrong and didn't know when to give up she managed to make it sound good.

I'd like to say from that point on my life was a never ending rollercoaster of action and excitement. I'd also like to say Kari was my girlfriend but that would be a lie at the moment. We spent the next half hour or so talking about life, digimon, and other stuff. Then I realized the news was still going when they called a special report.

"…Breaking news, monsters have been sighted at Highton View Terrace. No one knows what they are after but the destruction left in their wake is all too real for the people who live there. Today marked the 4th anniversary of the terrorist attack on the same building, no news has come in as to whether these two events share a connection. More on this story as the facts come in, now for the weather…"

In hindsight I cant tell if the quiet me and Kari shared there was due to the fact that Digimon, atleast I assumed they were digimon, were roaming the streets of the real world; or the fact that the bridge next to Highton View Terrace had to be the unluckiest man made structure in the world. Either way we weren't quite sure what this event meant yet, but we were sure of one thing. Something big was happening and it wasn't going to stop there.

* * *

 **Early on in the series Davis' added presence isn't going to change the events much at all but hopefully I can weave in the tumbling amounts of circumstance changes into the end I have planned and not have you all think It went poorly.**

 **Regardless I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions, or just want to sing praises/ bash it, leave a review I would be more than happy to respond.**


End file.
